A Tale Of Two Broken Souls
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: AU: Finally, the sequel to Show Me What's Hidden In Your Heart! Plotting spirits, demon love and of course, violence and angst. SasuNaru as always!


**A/N:** Hello everyone! Yes, I have awakened from my too long fanfiction rest. ducks to avoid flying objects Ok, ok, I'm sorry! But nevertheless, here's the prologue to the sequel of Show Me What's Hidden In Your Heart. Hopefully you'll like this as much as that one! But I will tell you right now, there will be long between the updates, blame that on all the bloody schoolwork I've got.

Thanks to my precious Beta, Daitai Otonashii Ookami, or Cj-chan. This story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! And of course, thanks to every faithful reader and reviewer who didn't give up on me, despite my lack of updating. Love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Naruto

**Warnings: **This story's yaoi, but there probably won't be any lemons in it. Also a lot of violence, angst and so on. Whether it'll be a happy ending or not depends on you:D

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

**A Tale Of Two Broken Souls**

_Prologue_

* * *

Encircled by trees, a calm village lives its life without any larger worries than whether the sun will shine or if the rain will fall. It's actually known as one of the nicest and most calm villages in the whole country. 

But, there is a tale that no one ever mention. A tale told in quiet, from parent to child, a ghost-tale spoken on dark nights.

They say that many years ago, a great accident took place. No one is quite sure what it was about, only that it was horrible. The old claim that it was demons, but who believed them?

The tale tells that four ghosts, with the shape of the four animal spirits, came from the Afterlife with vengeance in their hearts. They were craving revenge on something and exerted it in the cruelest way possible. Then, they disappeared into darkness. Some say that they still roam Konoha's forest, waiting in between dream and reality to return when they are forgotten. Others claim it's just a legend, nothing more than a myth cooked up by bored children.

But some remember their parent's eyes, shaded in absolute terror.

And the blood.

Forty-three years have passed since, but the blood is still fresh in their memory.

* * *

Deep within the dark woods, where high trees hide the sky, and no animal dare to venture, lays a quiet cave. Covered in shimmering emerald moss, hidden behind tangled undergrowth, no one is aware of its existence. From its depths, steady breathing can be heard. The breathing turns erratic, soon followed by a low growl.

The green in front of the cave is ripped down as a dark shadow exit. Stumbling forward to a clear puddle, the shadow drinks deeply with his nine tails wagging happily behind him. Then a sunbeam hits his face and forces him to squint.

"Goddamn bloody sun, go disturb someone else now!" His voice is deep and a bit hoarse, like it hadn't been used in a while. Behind him, something creaks and makes him jump high.

A ragged silhouette stumbles up next to him and dips its head deep in the cool water.

"Aah, that was nice." The shadow glares annoyed at him.

"What the HELL did you do that for? You nearly scared me shitless!"

Onyx black eyes meet annoyed crimson before retreating to the water.

"Dobe…"

"What did you call me!"

"Shut up…"

Nine red tails wag to and fro in annoyed wisps.

"Why are you so mean? Sasuke-teme! Oi! I'm talking to you!"

Black eyes roll in annoyance.

"What is it? Naruto-baka…"

The fox-like man pout and uncrosses his arms. The nine tails slows down, resting on the dirty ground. He scratches his ragged cheek with a clawed hand.

"Koi, what happened? Where are we?"

The blue haired man sighs, and stands up with a serious expression.

"I don't know dearest, I really don't know."

"For that matter, how old are we? How long were we asleep in the cave?"

Naruto sigh sadly, red eyes turning towards the treetops and furry ears drooping miserably.

A smooth arm placed itself around the blondes' shoulders and he leaned into his lovers embrace with a sad smile.

"Judging from our appearances, koi, I'd guess we're around twenty, more or less. As for how long we've been sleeping…"

He looked at his ragged and torn clothing, then at Naruto's.

"I don't know. I-I can't recall what happened after our escape, or how long we travelled. Everything is hazy, all I can remember… Is you." Black tail wagged sadly behind him, his ears now also drooping.

The blonde embraced him tightly and closed his eyes.

"We'll be okay."

* * *

A thick blue mist curled around the ancient trees, making it look mysterious and terrifying. Among the mist, three pairs of shining eyes glared at the demonic humans embracing each other.

"_It's too soon!"_ One said.

"_Their awakening should be after one hundred years had passed; that is the sacred number." _

They both looked at the last being, the one with eerily glowing yellow eyes.

"_I am not to blame for this fault! It's not in my power to awaken younglings like them!"_

He sent a defiant look at the two beings floating next to him.

"_They haven't embraced their powers yet, only touched their true potentials with the tip of a claw. If we can't force them back, they'll regain their human spirits!"_

Terror was visible in one of the being's green eyed depths.

"_Then everything will be for nothing! We killed our hosts with this; these two are our last hope! I have no wish to fade into eternity!"_

He stared pleadingly at the red eyed apparition.

"_We must make them feel anger again; those hot emotions that'll make the demon within come out. We must make them kill humans again!"_

Delight sparkled in the apparitions' eyes.

With a fanged grin, the red-eyed one began to fade, soon followed by the other two.

* * *

Unaware of this, the two demonic creatures smiled at each other. 

"We'll get our loves back, neh Sasuke?"

"Of course we will beloved, we'll solve it."

A bright smile lit up the fox-demons' ragged features. Without warning, he raised his head to the not visible sky and howled. Sasuke shied at first, but then he joined in.

With bright crimson eyes shining with lust and love, Naruto lowered his head and stared directly at his lover.

"Come on; let's return to the cave…" He whispered.

Sasuke nodded, smiling broadly. Placing a soft kiss on the shorter man's lips, he took his hand and led him to the dark cave.

_TBC..._


End file.
